One Last Kiss
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: All about the love story not told of Rain and JD! "Sign this petition to bring back to Letty Fast and Furious 5" /petitions/BringBackLetty: D
1. The Meeting

Title: One Last Kiss  
Category: Action / A little romance  
Note: This story will not be like the movie "Resident Evil" and Resident Evil and its characters do not belong to me, this is entirely nonprofit.  
Summary: The story is the whole point of view of Rain. And this happens some time before the incident in the hive, shows how Rain and JD met, as if formed his Elite. And one more thing in this story Rain does not die after the incident in the hive.

I hope you like it =))

Characters:

Rain Ocampo - Soldier of Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), it is commando of the it equips of "One", considered the best shooter of weapons, specialized in combat, it seeks and rescue. Is 23 years old and previously she worked for Navy Seals and SWAT Equips.

J.D Salinas - Soldier of Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), it is commando of the it equips of "One", Specialized in shooting 24 years old and previously he worked for CIA and Navy Seals.

Chad Kaplan - Soldier of Umbrella Corporation (U.B.C.S), it is commando of the it equips of "One". it is the technician of computer science of the it equips and the only that never enters in action. Is 32 years old and previously he worked for NASA Internal Security.

James Shade (One) - Leader of the it equips. It is specialized in bombs, missiles and martial arts. Is 35 years old and previously he worked for the Special Forces and Anti-terrorism.

Alice - Mysterious girl found during one of the missions of the equips of One. Is 24 years old and it is safety of Umbrella Corporation and specialized in Martial Arts and Infiltrated Agent.

Carlos Olivera - Soldier of Umbrella Corporation, isn't part of the it equips of One, but he is a great friend of Rain, and more afternoon of J.D also. It is specialized in rescue.

Yuri - Soldier of Umbrella Corporation, is friend of Rain and of J.D.

NOTE: As you are new characters appear I will give them the biography.

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

One more day of trainings, one more day of anguish in that terrible company called Umbrella Corporation. I am already tired of being here, in the doubt if I am accepts for Commando of U.B.C.S.  
Trained throughout the morning, I already have some experience, but here they are very demanding, so I give my best.  
It just lacks one month for the Day of the Final Test, today I will spend the day working out away from that place where everything can be concentrated.

Is in the lunchtime, the food is detestable but I make an effort for not complaining. I sat down beside Carlos and Yuri and we began to speak about the Final Test.  
Then Rain? Do you think you are prepared for this last test? Asked Carlos.  
I shrank the shoulders and continued to eat, they continued to speak until that someone interrupted, a boy that I had never seen before in my life sat down to our side.  
I looked at him, he smiled, but I turned my face.  
My name is J.D. He said.  
J.D? J.D Salinas? So are you that you were trained by one of the best coaches of all time? Asked Yuri, I was to looking quiet, in the ignorance, ignoring know of what spoke them.  
Yes, It's me. I received a invitation from employment to U.B.C.S and came to do the final test.  
He looked at me and extended his hand saying:  
My name is J.D, J.D Salinas.  
I answered ill-humored: Rain, Rain Ocampo.  
I will get up when Carlos asked me if had something combined for tonight, I said no.  
Then you can come with us to drink something soon, do you come?  
I looked at him still in the doubt, but I say yes.

|ALready at night|

It was in my room with Olga when they slammed the door. Yes, I answered.  
Is Carlos! Do you always come?  
Ah Carlos!! They are Going down that I will have there to I lower, close to the dining hall.  
Ok.  
I sinned in my things, it was to get ready to leave when Olga said:  
Are you going out?  
Nooo! Let's all give a party here!? Will of course come out, why?  
Ah, for anything. i only wanted to know. She answered.  
I followed for the door and down stairs, while i thought as Olga was nosy.

End of the first chapter, sorry to be so short

Tell me please be liked? I am very excited because this is my first story ... I will continue to post.  
Oh, and sorry for the English ... I am portuguese and I am now to translate the chapter two ... if not understood anything, please ask ...


	2. A certain socializing

Chapter 2 - A certain Socializing

I came and I said - we can go.  
When we arrived at the bar, the new boy sat up beside me. He began to pull conversation, and do many questions. Until that I gorged and I asked:

-But you don't you shut up??

He looked at me with a malicious smile.And he said:

- You know i like to comunicate well among people, my girlfriends never had complaints.

I looked at him and drank a sip of my beer.  
He didn't stop walking behind me until I also started to speak for him. We were to middle of a conversation when Carlos interrupted:

-Sorry, but we have come on, are you?

-I will also, and you? I said.

He didn't say anything was limited to follow me.  
When I arrived at the room, was so tired that I fell asleep with the clothes that was.  
The other day in the morning, I heard somebody call me.

-Rain! Rain, wakes up are late... (it was Olga)

-Damn, I forgot to put the alarm clock to play.

I went quickly for Laundry to get my uniform, was looking her when I hear a voice from the back.

-Need help?

-J.D? No, I don't need! Thank you, I am late.

-Then I should go, later will have there, Major Cain waiting.

-Unfortunately, I whispered, laughing.

In the Training...

Five minutes ago I arrived, I thought it would hear a sermon of Major Cain, but he nor it repaired that I was late.  
I went to the side of J.D, and the Major told us train shot-objective with my machine gun (Heckler & Koch MP5K).  
After a long training, I was taking a shower. The water was cold, but i'm not with patience to wait for warm so I took it.  
After lunch would train again for that place that only I knew.

Over lunch...

J.D came to me, asked me if I would train in the afternoon. I waived with the head, he hoped I said where, but I kept quiet.

After the lunch...

I took in my weapons and I was practicing, I don't know why but had the feeling that I was not alone, that someone watching me.  
Until someone put their hands on my shoulders, I turned to me and I had to almost pinch the trigger.

As I promised, here is chapter two ...

"evershort" thanks for your comment, I am trying to better the dialogues them ... I hope that is better ... Hope you like the 2 chapter ...

Soon I post the chapter 3

I hope you enjoy :D


	3. The First Kiss

Chapter 3 - First Kiss

"Until someone put their hands on my shoulders, I turned to me and I had to almost pinch the trigger." but saw that it was J.D.

- Easy, he said.

From that day, every afternoons we went for there to train, fight, search, rescue and so on.  
Until one day while we trained shot-objective, he was behind me, with the hands in mine and oppress the trigger, I tripped but he hold me. I looked at him and saw him in a way that had never seen before, he pulled me to him and we kissed.

I was confused and disorder, but didn't want to give weak part so I was quiet and cut me to look at him and see him smiling like that dumb, I couldn't resist smiled also for him.  
I couldn't believe, I was in love. I, Rain Melendez Ocampo, that I don't give trust to anybody, don't reveal my feelings to anybody, but could be in love by him?

My head colapsed with so many questions without answer, but however it was happy.  
We ended the training and I went for the fourth silenced.  
We were together several times after that but we never again played in the matter.

After a while...

Woke up very early today, was the Day of the Final Test, it is 6 in the morning I couldn't sleep anymore. So I stood up from and prepared me for the test was very concentrated that would get to give my best.  
The siren rang and we were all called to the field of trainings, the course was ready, now we will begin.  
Carlos and Yuri were the first to takes the test against two other types that were also very good.  
The I went me and J.D, was nervous but I pondered and I focused my eyes only that the target would have to hit.  
I heard the departure shot, and ran immediately, crossing the obstacles and hitting the target, until that our opponent gave a shot and suddenly some blood sprinkled into my cheek.  
When I looked to the side, I couldn't believe, J.D had been shot by that idiot.  
I stopped the test immediately and I ran for saving.

- J.D! J.D! A doctor quickly! - I screamed suffocated, i never had like this me sense with so much fear.

I put both hands against his wound to try to stop the bleeding, as it was to stay awake with me.  
The doctors arrived and took him for the military medical center, I went with him ignoring completely when the Major told me to stay.  
I couldn't leave alone, I just had to him and he to me.

I was in the waiting room for some distressing two hours, until that a doctor camw with news.  
I immediately asked:

- How is he? He gonna be okay?

The doctor calmed me and said that yes to everything would be fine he just needed to rest a few days.

- I need seeing! I said me immediately.

The doctor still hesitated but I lied saying that the Major gave me authority.  
When I came to the room he was in a bed that had a logo of Umbrella Corporation in the top, oh as I hated that company.

He was pale, very pale and with a light sleep. Until that their eyelids got up and said: Rain?  
I didn't answer, just slide up to your face and kissed him on that moment.  
We almost have us believe as boyfriends, but we didn't want to advance the things a lot.

To be continued…

Well glad that you like "Evershot: D  
And even though it improved my English, I have written this story at least up to chapter 5 ...  
I have not said at the beginning of the fanfic but I would very much like that I had ideas about the next chapters and I improved the fic: D  
I accept criticism

I hope you enjoy


	4. Some kind of relationship

Yeah chapter 4 how i promise D

Chapter 4 - Some kind of relationship

After a few days, JD left the hospital and we went back to training.  
On this day we know who passed the training and what our teams.  
The Carlos smiled maliciously when he saw me and JD to get stuck.  
And then enjoyed saying: JD, you need this crutch for?  
JD smiled at him, but I ignored and smiles too.  
Major was about to say the names of qualified, when JD asked me:  
"Hey, you ever went to New York?"  
"City?"  
Yes  
I Tremi the head, and he said: you know after that we could go there?  
"If you want we can go!"  
"So that makes you my girlfriend?"  
"No! Make you my boyfriend! "I replied smiling maliciously.  
Lt. Cain said our names, we were qualified (I was happy at that time), so we carefully listen to what team would be.  
He said a deep voice and serious:  
- Elite 1, will be completed by James Shade, who is the team leader, Rain Ocampo, Chad Kaplan, Olga Danivola, Drew Vance, Alfonso Warner e. ..  
He coughing before saying the last name, while I prayed for it to be JD

He repeated - E. .. J.D Salinas!  
I smile at JD while Cain was still talking. We had a good Elite and to get more together. In One smiling while he join us in a building only with our Elite to train them to me for our first mission.  
We were all there to talk, to me that JD pulled him and kissed me, there in front of the world. Everyone is said and whistles. When he left I gave him a punch in the shoulder.  
And he smiled saying: What if I needed the other crutch.  
After several days of night ...  
JD I have with the room, and I finally let me sleep there. Was not the first time I did that but we, however, like to stay there with him, was where we could be alone. We falls asleep.  
J.D agreed to hear me scream.  
I was having a nightmare, a terrible nightmare.  
J.D trying to wake me as I screamed:  
J.D, no. Grab my hand. Will not leave you ever.  
Until we woke up, was having a horrible nightmare that JD would be taken by a kind of bad people and I could not do anything to save.  
J.D calmed me, and said:  
Shhh, quiet baby, was just a nightmare, none of this is real.  
Calm me and grabbed deeply J.D.  
Rain you know I never will I leave you, right? He said.  
I looked at him, trying to understand what he wanted to say that.  
Because I am afraid of losing you one of our most dangerous missions, I do not bear the pain of losing you, of losing a person who really love you.  
That will not happen, I said.  
Do not know how, but then we seemed to feel the same, our feeling was mutual. I kissed him on the cheek as he tried to express themselves in one way or another there is always something that prevented from speaking.  
Rain how I shall I say this. I love you  
I was waiting to admit it so early, although I feel the same I could not express.

I hope you like people:D

Really evershort? Michelle is my favourite actress :D I like her and her movies, thanx for you like  
I post the chapter 5 soon it called "The first Mission"

See you soon


	5. The First Mission

Chapter 5 - The First Mission

I mope, I did not know what to say. Cough to keep the voice strong and smile for him.  
He looked at me still hoping that I say something, but it was not able to think of anything to say.  
We remain there throughout the night.

The next day the siren rang so loud it woke up, was our first mission, we had to leave.  
Wear us rushed us and what we see our work. When we arrived the room, one explained to us what we had to do and what was happening.  
It seems it was a sort of armed people who had invaded one of the many offices of the Umbrella Corporation, nothing more.  
We got in our arms and dirigimo us a helicopter to Seattle (where the offices are located). Down by a few ropes and land on the roof, went inside the building by the air conditioning ducts.

We in the next room while the enemy tried to visualize, JD entered the room of bandits (who were armed) just one of the guys who was behind the door grabbed. Shit we had forgotten to see us behind the door. Kaplan and One even tried to stop me but I could not leave him alone. Into that room and said:

- Leave him. Drop the Salinas.

The man looked at me and said, while giving a laugh:

- Who will stop me? You? I give you a shot and you salt away dead "bitch."

He really should not have said what he does not know who got it. I raised my Heckler & Koch MP5 and shot against the two types that they were soon holding JD raptured on the floor, but suddenly felt a thing to me burning the skin. I looked at my shoulder, had been targeted by the other. My shoulder was burning, what hurt both, JD quickly grabbed me and took me out of the building, while the other monitored the situation.  
He took me by the shoulder while saying:

- You can see Rain?

- Not completely, I said.

I was sure, would die.  
My last word was out before:

- J.D. ..

I would have said that but did not because it was too weak, was afraid of not having another opportunity to tell you.

When I woke in a room was white, wearing strange clothes with some all white. I died, I thought. But the logo of the Umbrella over the bed made me realize that was in the hospital.  
When they realized that the doctor had agreed to immediately came and said:

- Mr. Ocampo, may leave today, here is your clothes just wear and let me see how is your wound and may return to the barracks. But you can not train for a few days.

- Thanks Doctor, I said.

I left that room and when they entered the hall, I saw JD ran to him and hugged him immediately. The tears ran the guy below me and I said:

- I thought it was dying.

He said nothing was limited to hug me. And I say again:

- I thought I would die.

. You not gonna die, he said, you not gonna die.

- Well now I know that stupid. Said smiling.

- Rain looks at me, you gonna die at least not while I'm on your side.

The words of him comforting me, I felt good, I felt loved.

- J.D, I ...

- Sshh not it will be okay ...

I could not say that love once again. Perhaps he was not at the right time, maybe I was not prepared.  
I smile at him, and he for me. We walked by the hospital attached to the output.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey i hope you enjoy

Evershot sorry for lately :S but i am very busy but finaly i can write this chapter... now i promise that the next chapter will be soon :D

and degrassijayandalex i hope i like this chapter :D

so enjoy the story

kiss :D


End file.
